Inked
by medicate
Summary: When everything falls downhill, remember that there will be someone to catch you at the bottom. Sometimes. Full summary inside! Slash. Akuroku main, Zemyx side.
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: When everything falls downhill, remember that there will be someone to catch you at the bottom. Sometimes. It just depends on how fast you fall, really. If you fall too quickly, they may not be ready to catch you. If you fall to slowly, they may already be gone. And sometimes, they're too busy spending time at a tattoo parlor to be there in the first place.

Pairings: Akuroku main, with Zemyx on the side and slight SoKai.

Disclaimer: All characters from the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy series belong to Square Enix.

Warnings: This is a _slash._ There will be alcohol use, swearing, and sex in later chapters.

* * *

Roxas sat on his bed, head propped against his wooden headboard, and cell phone in his hand. He scrolled through the names in his contact list.

He had already called Olette, but to his dismay he was greeted with her overly cheerful voicemail. He had then decided to call Hayner, and learned that he was spending the day with Pence and Olette. "Oh! Sora!" He heard his brother's girlfriend, Kairi giggle through the wall. As with everything in Roxas's life, sharing an apartment with his brother had its pro's and con's. The upside? They split the rent and the other various bills. The downside to it all however, was seeing Sora and Kairi act all sweet in front of him, and listening to them while they... entertained each other.

You could say that he was a bit of a grump when it came to relationships, but he had a valid reason... sort of. Sora always had his fair share of girlfriends and boyfriends. It wasn't a surprise to Roxas when he walked in on his older brother sucking face with long time friend Riku, some years ago. One look at the older's girly features and stature was enough to figure out that he wasn't the straightest guy around.

Roxas's love life, though, it's pretty much non-existent.

Finding another number to call, Roxas pressed the talk button. "Hey, this is Yuffie, and obviously I'm not here right now. I'll call you back and... Cloud, what did I tell you about touching my stuff?"

A gruff male voice was then heard faintly in the background, which Roxas recognized as his oldest brother, Cloud. "It's mine. You took it from me awhile back."

Yuffie giggled nervously. "Heh... thought you didn't notice. Oh!" She said, probably realizing then that the answering machine was still recording. "Yeah, call you back. Okay, bye!"

The recording ended there, and Roxas sighed. Everyone said they'd call you back on their voicemail, but usually, they never did. He ended the call without leaving a message, and stared at his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts again, blue eyes focused on the screen. His finger lingered over the 'call' button for a moment, before calling the number.

"Roxas!" An overly cheerful voice said to him. "What'cha want?"

A particularly loud moan sounded from the room next to him, causing Roxas to groan. He covered his head with his pillow, his voice muffled when he spoke. "I need you to save me, Axel."

"Mhmm. Whys that?"

"Kairi and Sora are at it again." Roxas stated bluntly. "I've called everyone, and apparently it's national ignore Roxas day. Everyone is either busy or just didn't pick up their phone."

"Aw, is Rox lonely?" Axel laughed, and Roxas knew he was smirking. "Why didn't you call me first?"

"Shut it, Axel." Roxas replied, feigning annoyance. "You're never home during the day."

"This is true. I see you've got my schedule memorized. Is this something I should be worried about?" Roxas removed the pillow from his head, a hand moving to touch his hair. "I mean, I knew you had a few stalkerish tendencies..."

"I know your schedule because I've known you forever. There's certain things you pick up on." The blonde retorted, ignoring the playfulness in the red head's comment.

"Wouldn't you pick up on my sarcasm, too?" Axel countered, causing Roxas to roll his eyes at the others antics.

Roxas stood from his bed, and slipped on some old, grey tennis shoes. "Whatever. I'll be at your house in a few, weather you like it or not." Roxas ended the call there, and surveyed his appearance in the mirror. His blonde hair was spiked up with copious amounts of hair gel, and a few strands fell to the side of his face from the pillow he previously had over his head.

Opening his bedroom door, Roxas then hurried to the door of their apartment, not wanting to stick around any longer than he needed to. Listening to Sora and Kairi's escapades wasn't exactly on his to do list. After exiting the apartment building, he found himself on the busy streets of Boston. He began to walk to Axel's, his hands stuck deep in his jean's pocket. Axel's house wasn't particularly far away, but it wasn't within walking distance, either. When Roxas was halfway to his friends house, he caught a taxi. Walking part of the way shortened the time he was stuck in traffic, as well as the cab fare.

As Roxas approached the door of Axel's apartment, he heard heavy rock music, barely muted by the walls. He knocked on the door, but realized that after the third knock, no one would hear him over the music. Roxas sighed, and slid down the door. _Open the door_, Roxas thought over and over, hoping that some how Axel would get his silent message.

Reaching into his pocket, Roxas pulled out his cell phone, hoping that maybe a text would notify Axel of his presence. Luck seemed to be in his favor today, the boy thought, because within a few moments, the music was no longer on. If Roxas hadn't been distracted by a text message he just received, he probably would have realized that Axel would be opening the door any minute now. Of course, he didn't realize this, and stayed sitting down, his back against the door.

The apartment door behind Roxas opened, sending him to the floor, and his cell phone to fly out of his hand and down the hallway. Axel had yawned at this exact moment, missing the spectacle that had just taken place. He was taken aback at the sight of his short blonde friend sprawled across the floor, half in his apartment, half out. Axel paused for a moment, scratching his head. "Uh, Roxas?" The redhead said, cocking an eyebrow. "What are you doing on the floor?" he inquired.

Roxas peered up at the man towering above him. "God damn," he muttered, pulling himself off the floor. "I already feel short around you, but man... Laying on the floor with you standing over me makes me feel like a midget." He said this as he walked down the hallway to pick his phone up of the dirty floor, but Axel heard him.

"Hate to break it you, Rox, but I'm pretty sure you're legally a midget. You're what, three foot eight?"

Roxas stopped in his tracks, and stared up at the tall redhead, mouth hanging slightly ajar. The grin was still stretched across Axel's face, his white, feline-like teeth showing. His sanguine hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, and thick black reading glasses framed his green eyes. "You're..." Roxas didn't finish his statement, choosing instead to push past his friend, muttering a few pleasant four letter words as he passed.

Roxas noted, as he walked into the small apartment, that it was much messier than the last time he was here. He made a quiet 'tsk' noise as he threw himself onto the white sofa in the living room. "You really ought to clean this place up. Living in this mess is like... a hazard to your health."

Axel shook his head, and plopped down on the couch, next to the blonde's feet. "I swear, the mess isn't my fault." Roxas snorted in response as he placed his arm against the arm rest of the sofa. "I'm serious!" Axel smiled, his white feline-like teeth shining. "Demyx has been staying in the guest room. All this," he swung his arms wildly around the room, "is his fault."

"Demyx? Are he and Zexion... having problems again?" Roxas asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mhmm," Axel mumbled quietly, nodding. "I guess you could say that."

Though Roxas wasn't that great of friends with Demyx, it was common knowledge that he and his boyfriend, Zexion, didn't have the most... solid relationship. Sometimes it seemed like Demyx spent more time living at Axel's than he did his own house.

"What is it this time?"

Axel hesitated. "It's really not my place to tell... but, you're trustworthy, yeah? So long as you don't let Demyx know I told you, then I guess I can tell you."

Roxas nodded, chuckling a bit as he pretended to zip his lips. "My lips are sealed."

Axel laughed, and shook his head at the shorter boy next to him. "Zexion's parents are visiting him. They're really old fashioned, always talking about how he needs to meet the right girl, and carry on the family name. He doesn't want Dem there while they're visiting, because he hasn't come out yet. He thinks he'll be disappointing his parents." Again, Axel shook his head. "Can you imagine that? A grown man afraid of his parents?"

"That's rough for Demyx," Roxas said. He couldn't imagine ever being so committed to someone who still hasn't told their parents that they're seeing someone. "Sounds a bit like high school, with the whole 'don't tell mommy and daddy that I'm seeing someone' thing."

Axel nodded. "Yeah." The conversation ended there, leaving the two in silence. Axel grabbed the remote off the coffee table, and turned the television on. They watched TV for a few moments, until Axel broke the silence. "Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah?" He asked, peeling his eyes away from the screen.

"What would you do if I got a tattoo on my face?"

"On... your face? Well, I guess it depends on what it's of." He shrugged, not thinking that Axel was serious.

"I was thinking a portrait of you on my cheek. What do you think? Sound like a plan?" He was grinning now, and now Roxas was certain he was just kidding.

"Why would you want my face on your cheek? God, that would be awful." He replied, scrunching up his nose at the thought of seeing himself every time he looked at Axel. "No, no. It wouldn't be awful. It'd just be creepy."

Axel laughed. "I think it would look kind of nice..." When their laughter stopped, he resumed talking. "Seriously, though. I want to get a tear drop under each eye."

Roxas studied Axel's face, looked at the area under Axel's emerald eyes, and nodded. "Go for it."

"Glad you approve, because I've already got the appointment set up." Axel smiled, and looked down at the clock above the television. "It's in about a half an hour, too. Want to come?"

"Sure." Roxas stood up, and slipped his shoes on. "Where are you getting it done?"

Axel walked into the small kitchen are connected to his living room, and grabbed his keys off the counter. "Cid's place. I'm having Rikku do them, though." He slipped on his sweatshirt as he made his way to the door.

"Aren't you going to tell Demyx that we're leaving?" Roxas asked, turning to look at the door to the guestroom.

Axel shrugged. "He knows I'm getting a tattoo today. He's smart... sometimes. He'll figure it out." Roxas laughed at Axel's addition of the word 'sometimes', and together they left the apartment building.


	2. Chapter 2

Cool autumn air surrounded Roxas and Axel as they arrived at their destination. A neon sign, dulled by years of wear and tear, was firmly attached to the brick building, and read "Highwind Tattoo."

"This place brings back memories," said Roxas, staring at the tattoo parlor.

Axel pushed the door in, and stepped into the reception area of the shop. Once inside, he held the door open for Roxas, who shuffled in as quickly as he could to escape the chill of the fall breeze. "It is a bit nostalgic. It's the first tattoo shop I worked at."

Roxas sent him a nod of thanks as the swinging glass door closed behind him. "And it's the place I got my first tattoo," Roxas replied, remembering the day clearly. It had been three years ago, on his eighteenth birthday.

Roxas had driven himself to the nearest tattoo parlor to exercise his new found rights as an adult. He could vote, but politics and the right to vote hadn't interested him nearly as much as the right to get all the body modifications he wanted done - and without parental consent.

He got a beautifully designed tattoo on his chest of a door; it was made up of a simple color palette: blues, purples, and blacks. The tattoo itself was also simple; it was a door, open just a sliver, with shadows pouring out of the door and swirling in every direction.

Roxas even had a name for the tattoo, as it represented a theory, or philosophy he had about life. The door was called "The Door to Darkness." It symbolized how one move could lead to you being swallowed by despair, desperation, pain, and engulfed in darkness. According to the next part of his theory, the darkness could manipulate you, turn you into something hardly recognizable as yourself. It seemed that the darkness had the power to spit you back out completely anew, as a person who had changed for the worst.

Though the story behind the tattoo was detailed, long, and lengthy, the tattoo got right to the point, just as Roxas had wanted.

The intricate piece that adorned his left pectoral was created by none other than a sharp-tongued apprentice with a set of locks akin to fire.

"That tattoo," Axel reached a skinny index finger out to poke Roxas's chest, "was one of my finest pieces of art." He approached the front desk, which was made of a smooth, grey marble. Behind the reception desk was an aluminum wall, covered in different merchandise for Highwind Tattoo.

Axel reached forward to ring a small, silver bell on top of the desk. He pressed it once, three times, and finally five times before anyone came up to the counter.

"Ya couldn't ring the damn bell once, like a normal person?" A man in his late fifties asked, shooting Axel a glace to kill. A pair of steam-punk glasses covered his head, and Axel reached a bony fist out to knock on them.

"You really should take these off, Cid. You're looking a little nerdy with 'em on."

"Hey, hey, hey! Get yer hands offa me!" Cid said, swatting at Axel's fist. The red head grinned sheepishly and returned his hand to his side. Cid just grunted in response. "Hmph. That's right, put your hands away," he mumbled. He looked to Axel's right and finally noticed Roxas. "Who's he? Looks familiar..."

"This is Roxas. He's gotten tats done here before." Axel replied, gesturing at his blonde friend.

Cid just scowled at him. "What? He can't speak for himself? I swear, Núñez, sometimes you just talk too much." At that, Roxas had to stifle a laugh. He wasn't sure if the older man was genuinely annoyed, or if he just had an extremely dry sense of humor.

Axel looked at Roxas from the corner of his eyes and smiled slightly. "What's the matter, Cid? Haven't had a smoke break yet today?" The older blonde man just deepened his scowl. Roxas supposed that meant yes. "Just tell me where Rikku is and I'll be out of your hair. I have an appointment with her today, remember?"

"She's in the back. Go down the hall, it's the door at the very- why am I explaining you the layout of the store?" Cid grumbled, as he walked away towards the front door of the store.

"Better take that smoke break now!" Axel called after him. "Might clear your mind a bit! Or is that just old age making you forget? Alzheimer's, perhaps?"

Cid turned around, a carton of Marlboro's in hand. "Fuck you, Axel. I might as well dock yer pay for all those remarks you make!"

"Maybe that would work," Axel shrugged, "if I had a set salary. Too bad I'm paid by the tattoo, eh?" With that, he trailed down the hallway and opened a black metal door at the end of the small hall. A sign on the door read, "employees only" but honestly, Roxas didn't care. Apparently neither did Axel, since he said nothing as he followed him into the back.

There wasn't much in the back room. A sofa and a few chairs made up the majority of the furniture in the room. A counter lined the wall, equipped with a sink, microwave, and mini-fridge. Another section of the counter had a few extra bottles of ink, and a couple of spare needles in case an artist had forgotten some of their supplies.

A small blonde girl with braids in her hair was seated on the couch, cellphone and energy drink in hand. She looked up at the sound of the break room's door shutting. "Axel!" She exclaimed, setting down her drink and slipping her phone into her back pocket. She smiled and gave him a brief hug, which he returned. "And you're... Roxas, right? I think I remember you. Axel's mentioned you before."

"Yeah," Roxas smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you, Rikku."

"Pleased to meet ya, too!" She opened up the door back to the rest of the shop. "Follow me." She said in a sing-songy voice.

"You're chipper as always, Rikku." Axel said as they turned into one of the four tattooing rooms.

Ignoring his previous comment, Rikku turned to Axel. "Give me a few minutes to get everything set up, alright?" She busied herself with sanitizing the work space.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? I mean... a facial tattoo? Don't you think it'll hurt?" Roxas asked, shuddering at the thought of a needle anywhere near his eye. He had a fairly high pain tolerance, but there were a few things he would _never_ even consider doing. Tattooing his face was one of them.

Axel snorted. "You don't think I'm _that_ stupid, do ya? Of course I know it's going to hurt, Roxas. That's why you're here: to hold my hand during it." He cracked a smile, and took a seat on the tattoo chair.

The blonde just smiled and rolled his eyes in response. He took a seat in a chair next to Axel that Rikku had brought over for him.

"You don't mind if I just free hand this one, do you Axel?" Rikku asked, sitting in a rolly chair next to Axel. She held a tattoo gun in one of her latex glove covered hands.

"If you need an outline to tattoo a teardrop, then I seriously question your abilities." Axel laughed, leaning back into the chair. "Just make sure they're symmetrical, yeah?"

Rikku placed one of her hands over her chest and scoffed playfully. "You really think I can't make them symmetrical? You big meanie!"

Axel held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot I was getting tattooed by someone with the mental age of a five year old.

"I... I don't act like a five year old! You... you... you big jerk!" The three of them erupted in laughter at Rikku's childish antics. "Alright, alright. No more laughing, okay?" Rikku said as soon as everyone had calmed down. "If you don't, this tattoo will look disateriffic!"

"Disateriffic?" Roxas asked with a large grin on his face. "Is that even a word?"

"I think she may or may not mean disastrous..."

Rikku dipped the tip of the needle in to black ink and turned on the tattoo gun. "Hey, you two! Can you stop talking now? We need to get this tattoo done sometime this year."

With that, the boys in the room quieted down. She placed the needle against Axel's skin, and he winced as the first bit of ink touched his skin. He shut his eyes for a moment, but was quickly scolded by Rikku. "I know it hurts, Axel, but don't do that." She held the needle a few inches from his face since she had to stop her work when he closed his eyes. "It pulls on the skin when you close your eyes. It'll come out weird if you do that again."

Axel nodded slightly, and Rikku started working again. Roxas noticed a look of pain etched onto his friend's face. Silently, he wished there was something he could do to make it not hurt Axel so badly. He felt bad about the pain Axel was experiencing, he really did, but there was nothing for him to do. Besides, Axel was the one dumb enough to want a facial tattoo. He must have known what he was going to get himself into.

"Hey, Axel?" He asked when Rikku had turned around to dip the needle in more ink.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you want to get this tattoo done?" Roxas had been wondering about it since they left his apartment. It was an odd thing to have tattooed. What did the two teardrops mean?

"I guess... the meaning of it is for me to know, and you to find out." Axel smirked, but it was short lived as Rikku pressed the needle against his skin. His arrogant smirk turned into a pained grimace, and damn, did Roxas feel bad. He smiled sympathetically at the red head.

"Roxas, I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you to hold my hand." He stretched his arm out towards the blonde, and looked at him expectantly.

"I... what?" Roxas asked, dumbfounded. He looked from Axel's hand, to his face, and back to his hand again.

Axel had to stop himself from closing his eyes at the pain. "Christ, Roxas. Stop acting like a prepubescent boy and take my hand. I'm kind of in a lot of pain." He waved his hand in the air, once again drawing Roxas's attention to it. "Please?" He added as an after thought.

After a moment of considering weather or not to do it, Roxas placed his hand in Axel's, and smile at Axel when he felt him thread his fingers through his.

In the movies, if someone were to hold hands with the one they liked, they'd feel sparks, fireworks. Roxas felt no sparks, no fireworks, no electricity running through his veins. All he felt was the slight pressure of Axel squeezing his hand. Sure, it wasn't exciting like movies, but he didn't think it would be, didn't want it to be. It was Axel, and that was good enough for him.

If only he were good enough for Axel...


End file.
